the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/10 November 2018
23:49-11 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:54-24 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 23:54-48 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 23:57-39 http://prntscr.com/lgicg7 Korra is it doing that for you 23:57-41 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 23:57-42 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 23:57-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:57-47 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:57-49 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 23:57-57 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 23:58-18 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 23:58-40 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 23:59-06 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 23:59-30 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 00:00-01 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 00:01-46 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 00:02-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:02-45 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:05-01 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 00:05-22 Hi south, koa, and mess! o/ 00:06-04 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 00:06-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:06-43 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:07-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:07-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:07-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:09-19 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:09-30 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:10-39 Omg. 00:10-45 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 00:10-51 What mega leave-join spam. :) 00:10-52 O/ 00:10-55 Wb, Syde. 00:11-10 http://prntscr.com/lgigdm 00:11-13 Welcome, C.Syde65. 00:11-16 Bring Syde BOT. 00:11-36 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 00:11-44 ~ Syde BOT has joined the chat ~ 00:12-02 Welcome Syde BOT 00:12-04 Welcome Syde BOT 00:12-08 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:12-09 ~ FanaticBot has left the chat ~ 00:12-18 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 00:12-31 ~ FanaticBot has been kicked by C.Syde65 ~ 00:12-32 ~ FanaticBot has left the chat ~ 00:12-43 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:12-49 Welcome Syde BOT 00:12-55 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 00:12-56 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 00:13-08 Welcome, Syde BOT. 00:13-31 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:13-41 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:13-50 Hi everyone as I see akumi has chat mod congrats on that akumi however since it looks like she will be more busy her I decided maybe I should remove her discussion mod at moviehouserock and find someone who isn't busy and can do the job 00:14-52 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:14-59 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:15-09 Thanks for the congrats, koa! 00:15-10 Brb, dinner 00:16-58 However I do fell u will be busy here that u no longer need to be chat mod at moviehouserock i think we should find someone who is not busy and can be chat mod at moviehouserock however I have not decided yet that I'll remove your rights but will see what everyone thinks about it 00:17-20 That was literally a repeat of what you just said! 00:17-43 He is tryin' to improve, SF. 00:17-55 Alright then, koa. 00:17-57 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:17-59 hey u silly bruh welcome whats up dog 00:18-08 I retyped it south also south same for u south not being active on moviehouserock or editing I am going to look for users who can acully do the job and be active 00:18-51 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 00:18-53 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 00:18-59 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:19-10 There is nothing to improve, lmfao. 00:19-33 Yes there is south I might remove your rights at moviehouserock too 00:19-36 While I do understand that you need active users, Koa, 00:19-36 Being an active user doesn't mean being active every day. People are busy sometimes. 00:19-36 An inactive user would be someone who doesn't come on for months. 00:20-14 Yeh 00:20-35 That's right. 00:20-49 Also gotta go make some food. But my account will remain in chat. 00:20-56 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:21-09 i don't except u to be active everyday and edit everyday but I would like for chat mods admin discussion mods to be active when they can as I fell south has a lot of other wikis on his hand that moviehouserock doesn't need to be added to his plate 00:21-32 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 00:21-36 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 00:22-30 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:22-38 Welcome bob 00:22-42 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:23-23 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:23-41 Akumi and south I won't demote u for now but I do ask that u do a little bit of editing. Because it is part of the job as having user rights but if u don't edit it's fine with me 00:23-53 Alright, I'll try to edit when I get the chance. 00:24-07 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 00:24-09 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 00:24-35 Hey hey kids 00:24-39 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 00:25-11 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 00:25-37 Your rights will remain as of right now akumi same for south 00:26-01 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 00:26-04 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 00:26-18 Hey moh how are u today 00:26-29 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 00:26-33 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 00:27-52 No answer okay 00:27-58 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 00:28-09 Hmph. 00:28-13 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 00:28-43 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 00:28-48 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 00:28-52 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 00:28-53 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 00:29-14 Hi korra 00:29-20 Hey. 00:29-44 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 00:30-01 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 00:30-47 By the way if no one is uesing moviehouserock chat I might disable it 00:30-59 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 00:31-26 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 00:31-37 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:32-03 \o 00:32-04 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 00:32-14 Welcome south 00:32-40 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:32-46 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:33-19 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 00:33-32 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:33-36 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:34-37 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 00:34-59 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 00:35-00 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 00:35-37 Hey silly bruhs 00:35-49 hey silly bruh 00:36-24 Maybe I'll disable moviehouserock chat if no one is uesing it also I just found out I did not even have polls turned on 00:36-43 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 00:36-51 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 00:37-06 Hmph. 00:37-11 "He is trying to change, SF." 00:37-22 Let's see if it comes to fruition. 00:37-31 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 00:37-32 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 00:38-53 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 00:39-33 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 00:39-44 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 00:39-46 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 00:40-07 Acully I enabled moviehouserock wiki chat 00:40-37 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 00:40-49 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 00:41-13 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 00:41-17 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 00:41-24 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 00:41-25 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 00:41-37 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 00:41-58 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 00:42-12 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 00:42-15 who's there 00:42-22 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 00:42-23 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 00:42-27 Is everyone on another wiki chat 00:42-38 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 00:42-40 no 00:42-46 we're on humble koa discord tho 00:43-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:43-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:43-57 Yo. 00:44-08 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 00:44-19 oh okay 00:44-29 i am on the knock knock let the koa in server 00:44-40 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 00:44-41 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 00:44-59 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 00:45-03 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 00:45-08 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 00:45-10 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 00:45-19 It's not real just kidding 00:45-22 ~ Lavertus has joined the chat ~ 00:45-22 Oof 00:45-26 Welcome, Lavertus. 00:45-36 Welcome Lavertus 00:45-45 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 00:45-50 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 00:45-50 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:45-51 ~ Lavertus has left the chat ~ 00:45-53 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 00:45-57 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 00:46-06 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 00:46-18 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:46-27 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 00:46-43 Bye bye 00:47-16 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 00:47-17 Lol 00:47-22 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 00:47-30 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 00:48-20 What 00:48-31 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 00:48-34 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 00:48-48 Back. 00:49-01 Hyde. 00:49-04 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 00:49-10 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 00:49-34 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:49-38 Byde. 00:49-42 Syde. 00:50-25 uh oh it's Syde used to be ur man now hes in the mcfly gang and u know hes on my team 00:50-30 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:50-38 Well no one is talking on here I think I'll go to moviehouserock chat 00:50-41 Welcome, bbig Lavertus. 00:50-54 They already left. 00:51-02 Disgraceful. 00:51-30 What is disgraceful south 00:51-55 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 00:52-29 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 00:52-31 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:52-40 Not realising they'd already left I'm guessing. 00:52-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:52-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:52-59 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 00:54-05 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:54-44 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 00:55-34 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 00:55-35 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 00:56-39 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 00:56-48 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 00:57-11 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 00:57-14 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 00:58-18 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 00:58-23 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 00:59-04 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:59-34 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 01:02-24 Lavertus came at 12AM 01:04-20 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 01:05-00 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 01:09-50 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 01:10-41 ~ Endercat TM has left the chat ~ 01:11-10 Welcome, Endercat TM. 01:12-36 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 01:12-54 https://vstf.wikia.com/wiki/Report:Spam#2_users_at_Community_central (therp) 01:13-01 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:13-05 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:13-09 > Just for chat also I am doing this because I need to join this task force 01:13-09 > 1 edit 01:13-39 Lol. 01:14-02 lol. 01:14-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:14-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:14-54 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:14-55 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:15-18 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:16-18 Tbh 01:16-30 I am starting to hate nearly everything 01:16-42 What? 01:16-46 i just got blocked by a long time friend after finally showing him what i look like 01:16-53 he considers me too ugly to be friends with 01:16-57 DM us the friend NOW. 01:17-19 What good will that do? 01:17-45 And like, it once again boils down to iyou need new places to hang out on Discord. Everyone you know there is causing you issues. 01:17-51 And because I want to know! 01:19-11 That's mean. 01:19-22 I agree. 01:19-32 He shouldn't make fun of what you look like. 01:19-38 ^ 01:19-42 he didn't make fun 01:19-44 he just blocked 01:19-56 That's basically making fun of. 01:19-57 Still not nice. 01:20-01 because of what i look like 01:20-15 I'm never ever showing anyone else what i look like tbh 01:20-31 Mess, 01:20-49 Why? 01:20-54 lets see 01:20-59 I've been dumped due to my looks 01:21-06 and I've lost a friend due to it 01:21-14 That's not really about you. 01:21-26 That's the crowds and kind of people you hang around. 01:21-29 Leave 'em all. 01:21-48 ^ 01:21-55 I meet them all in different servers and etc idk them all from the same place 01:22-06 i legit have 200 people on my friendlist 01:22-17 Same atmosphere though. 01:22-36 where i met him was actually a good server 01:22-36 ^ 01:22-41 https://spongebob.wikia.com/wiki/User:CheeseCrocker Ugly ass page. 01:22-43 through i left because it lagged me 01:24-02 Rick, PM. 01:24-10 MediaWiki:ProfileTags 01:24-10 Let's check. 01:24-39 Give Rick Belons in the Trash 01:24-45 Because he's Bold and Brash. 01:24-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:25-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:25-36 /me sighs 01:25-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:25-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:27-34 Test. 01:31-07 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 01:31-42 o/ 01:34-01 o/ 01:35-38 o/ 01:36-11 My icon is my face reveal 01:36-33 Nah bruh. 01:36-39 Doubt it. 01:37-09 Seems Doubting ______ made a return :) 01:40-53 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 01:40-54 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 01:41-33 Wut? 01:42-37 Ugh. 01:42-43 You know what really annoys me? 01:43-04 When people give up on an RP just because the first line is boring. 01:43-20 ;( ;( ;( 01:43-27 ;( ;( ;( 01:43-41 chase if you've ever been in an english class you might have heard of a thing called a "hook" 01:43-47 Yes, but 01:43-49 you need that to entice readers 01:44-11 How can we have a hook if the RPs on that wiki are supposed to be in script format and related to the show? 01:44-16 does eot have a hook 01:44-30 they're not in script format? 01:44-43 script is 01:44-43 PERSON: thing 01:44-43 (PERSON does thing) 01:44-50 while we write like its a novel 01:44-51 Ther RPs on the wiki I'm Rping on are supposed to be in script format. 01:44-55 Link? 01:45-17 i mean a character can say or do something interesting at the start as the hook 01:45-42 Oh good point. 01:45-59 I guess the phrase "I'm so blessed to ahve you in my life" isn't that much of a hook. 01:46-22 Doesn't even really give an opening to anything else. 01:46-25 Said link? 01:46-33 ahve 01:46-38 New word or something? 01:46-39 oof 01:46-55 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:47-00 How do I pronounce it? Probably have but ave right? 01:47-04 Welcome, TG. ^^ 01:47-05 switch "a" and "h" 01:47-10 With a silent h. 01:47-12 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:47-12 ahve is obviously the cockney war of saying "have" 01:47-16 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:47-20 Seriously? 01:47-22 way* 01:47-24 yea 01:47-45 Welcome, TG. ^^ 01:47-49 Typo, CS65. 01:47-55 since cockneys usually don't pronounce H words 01:47-57 I knew that. 01:48-05 Yeah, not being nice to you again, TG. 01:48-31 ;-; But I have to be nice to you 01:48-36 Good. 01:48-36 bob i see you have discovered the supreme gentleman himself 01:48-44 Chad? 01:49-34 chad is like the anti-supreme gentleman 01:49-40 Speaking o which 01:49-44 Let us revive that RP. 01:50-00 Said link to the RP? :) 01:50-09 I wonder, what is JMB hiding? :) 01:50-22 chase were you trying to ship chad and atticus 01:50-29 No. 01:50-43 areyousureaboutthatjohncena.mp4 01:50-44 Stop calling me JMB, CMJTK. 01:51-04 lmao. 01:51-53 He was, tbh. 01:52-34 CMF wants to join EoT I assume 01:52-39 /me crosses his fingers 01:52-40 Nah u silly bruh. 01:52-58 I love how g-mails say that users have edited a page that you're targeting AND left a comment on it. When actually all they did was leave a comment on it. 01:53-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:53-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:53-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:53-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:54-00 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:54-02 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:54-24 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 01:54-40 me too 01:54-56 I haven't check my gmail in months damn 01:55-11 prolly 1000 emails woth "___ edited ___" 01:55-15 with* 01:55-28 Those emails are the best. 01:56-27 I gave up keeping on top of my g-mails. Because it got too tiresome after a while. It gets tiresome to read every single one. I just read the notifications but not check what they hold. 01:57-14 I barely ever read mine, most of them aren't important enough to read. 01:57-14 I mark them all as read at least twice a day. 01:57-59 Yeah. I just don't have the energy to formally check them all anymore. 01:58-24 They were one of the reasons I lost the energy to formally check them all in the first place. 01:58-29 There's just too many of them. 01:58-39 Busy playing the sims? :) 01:59-05 Yeah, I never check my email, ever. 01:59-10 Well yeah. Though I haven't actually played The Sims today. Partly because I dozed in late. 01:59-12 Unless I do an S:C/g. 01:59-32 In which case I am greeted with "999+ unread messages" 01:59-42 I check my email every couple months 01:59-46 Most of what I've done today has been socialising here and on Discord. 01:59-55 during that time only 5 emails appear :) 02:00-13 I am forever alone because spam emails aren't even showing up 02:01-24 I legit check mine every few days 02:01-40 I check my email every day. 02:01-44 ^ 02:01-50 I wish there was some way of speedily filtering out all spam messages. Or better yet, enable something that auto-deletes them. 02:02-06 I hate having to manually do it all. 02:03-29 And now that Summer is drawing nearer, that's going to make it even more annoying. Because I hate being pressured into doing this stuff in warmer weather. 02:03-49 Thought you hated the cold weather. 02:04-04 Both of them have their disadvantages. 02:04-38 Warmer weather is good when you've got the right stuff to feel cooler, and the reverse for cooler weather. 02:04-56 Cooler weather being good when you've got the right stuff to feel warmer. 02:05-24 I'm assuming Syde likes mid-temps? 02:05-34 You are correct. 02:05-43 I prefer the cold. 02:06-06 Autumn is probably my favourite season but I dislike the leaves. Thankfully I haven't been places that have lots of leaves. 02:06-35 Spring would probably be my favourite season, except there's a lot of rain. 02:06-47 Rain is good. :) 02:07-50 Yee. 02:08-24 Rain is lit. (content) 02:08-47 It depends. It's good when indoors. But it's a nuisance when you're outdoors. 02:09-11 It's not that I don't like rain. It can be nice sometimes. 02:09-14 Once walked an hour and a half in the rain, was lit. 02:09-19 i like snow too, because where i live it covers all the trees and makes for a beautiful sight. 02:09-19 the same could be said for fall, because when all the leaves turn orange and red, it also makes for a lovely sight. 02:09-21 Then I got home and eventually became sick. 02:09-23 Was even litter. 02:09-32 And sometimes foul weather actually looks beautiful. 02:09-32 Hmph, TKF. 02:10-10 In fact, 02:10-18 I'd never heard the term "Patek" before today :P 02:10-23 Had anyone else heard of it? 02:10-28 Nope. 02:11-25 https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/260231206468190209/510637364679540737/Screenshot-26.jpg 02:11-25 https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/260231206468190209/510637394303778817/Screenshot-40.jpg 02:11-25 While neither of these are in real life, I feel they do nonetheless capture how pretty foul weather can be. 02:12-15 https://cache.desktopnexus.com/thumbseg/668/668062-bigthumbnail.jpg here's me irl in the beautiful weather 02:12-26 That's not irl! 02:12-27 :P 02:12-30 Shh 02:12-35 small shh 02:12-41 Still beautiful though. 02:16-14 Korra what are you suggesting in that vote? 02:16-24 That ain't you Akumi. 02:16-29 Shh 02:16-30 Shush 02:16-36 It's laid how directly in the vote! 02:16-53 Sadly, it is TG. I video called with her on Google Hangouts. 02:16-53 02:16-53 (I bet no one gets that) 02:17-06 I do C: 02:17-25 But she can't be anime? 02:17-27 omg syde bot is calling my phone 02:17-42 omg i just won a million dollars 02:17-47 *out, not how 02:18-43 lol. 02:18-51 I called C.Syde65 at 3AM (He came to my house) 02:20-15 Tell me 02:20-38 I see ___ is stampeding CCC again. 02:20-59 Yep 02:21-08 Went back to it a week or two back 02:21-10 how is it fair for users who haven't been on the wiki in a year to come and flip a vote then leave again causing the active members to have to suffer from the changes that could turn out to be bad due to inactive users over riding the active members who actually know the wiki and the things that's been going on in it 02:21-37 Not sure if that's really fair to be honest. 02:21-40 Because the right to vote is the right to vote. And it shouldn't be limited because a few feared opposition votes. 02:21-51 But yeah. 02:21-55 And it's not needed on a small wiki like ours. 02:22-00 True. 02:22-00 ^ 02:22-06 It's making people not want to go through the trouble to vote. 02:22-09 even Americans have it tbh we have to sign up again ever voting year 02:22-20 every* 02:22-24 We should be making it easier for users to join in, not make ways to make it even more exclusive. 02:22-30 Not really 02:22-39 Yeah. I think we should be making it easier. 02:22-40 Like its not fair for the inactives to over ride the actives 02:22-45 Yes really. 02:22-45 Unless you want to keep this small forever. 02:22-50 I wouldn't call it overriding. 02:22-50 if they are inactive on the wiki and only discussions they don't care for the wiki 02:22-51 You don't have to register to vote every year in fact 02:22-56 ^ 02:23-07 and it hasn't effected the wiki size at all 02:23-15 Uhh? 02:23-17 Look around you. 02:23-17 Every user has the right to vote and make a difference, no matter how active they are. 02:23-27 True. 02:23-31 whats so hard about being in chat at least every few weeks? 02:23-41 Some people are really busy. 02:23-42 that's pretty much the requirement 02:23-44 Real life commitments. 02:23-52 Welp, now I'm mad. 02:23-56 We could've- 02:23-56 Not everyone has the time to enter chat when they want to. 02:23-58 Fuck it, Chase. 02:23-59 that if you haven't been on the wiki in 5 months you cant come and flip a vote 02:24-06 Korra, 02:24-08 It's not really flipping a vote. 02:24-17 its really unfair 02:24-26 You're looking at it from the same view that you proposed this with. 02:24-28 I am memeing. 02:24-29 "Us against them". 02:24-30 like this 02:24-34 Some people are probably asking how it's so easy. The users that don't have the time or something's holding them back from being here regularly. 02:24-36 Alternate history:What if MoH NEVER found TDL 02:24-49 It would have ceased to exist way back in March 02:24-50 you had Golf who hadn't been on the wiki EVER come vote for Jack 02:25-05 They are all users, and they all have the right to vote and make whatever changes they want, YIS. 02:25-05 Regardless of how active they are. 02:25-08 Golfpecks LOVES Pikachu 02:25-14 we had Db's friend who was never on the wiki come vote against me sometimes we had other users randomly show up after months just to flip votes 02:25-19 And that's a bit of a lie. 02:25-19 He wasn't active, but he had been here a few times. There is no "EVER". 02:25-20 that was unfair to the active members 02:25-23 And here it is shown. 02:25-36 It's about the one opposition votes, YIS. 02:25-42 inactives should not over ride actives 02:26-03 now that will kill a wiki and it was 02:26-07 They don't over-ride, but they have every right to vote, regardless if they meet your satisfaction levels. 02:26-11 I think that, if we keep the current voting system, most users are just not going to want to vote, which is a problem. I doubt anyone's gonna come in and flip votes. And no one's overriding anyone. They're simply working alongside each other. A user is a user, inactive or not. 02:26-14 They are still users. 02:26-22 I agree that they have every right to vote. 02:26-34 they don't Syde 02:26-49 In your opinion. 02:27-09 But the majority opinion says otherwise. 02:27-18 Korra 02:27-23 So, 02:27-27 the vote would've never passed if that was true 02:27-28 By this logic; 02:27-34 Just what counts as "active" 02:27-36 That's not really true. Just because they haven't been active doesn't mean they don't care. 02:27-45 Is being in chat "active" 02:27-49 Pretty sure if these voters had come out and voted support for MoH, nothing would have been said. 02:27-52 coming in chat at least a few times in a period of 5 months 02:28-02 If someone had university, something dragged them away from the wiki, family issues, etc. and weren't able to come on, they suddenly don't care? 02:28-03 smart. 02:28-04 something would've been said 02:28-06 That's also unstable, Mess. 02:28-06 Doesn't lay out a clear path to votership. 02:28-12 ^ 02:28-16 I highly doubt anything would have been said. 02:28-22 i would've said something 02:28-27 i hate biased votes 02:28-52 We can't always be sure if they really are biased though. 02:29-02 Syde 02:29-05 >Had IM STILL ALIVE and other inactive users vote support for her on her first bureaucrat request. 02:29-05 >Only got mad when DB did the same with his friend. 02:29-05 >Hates biased votes. 02:29-09 Often the only way to know for sure is if they admit to it. 02:29-10 (therp) x 1000 02:29-16 how can someone vote on something they know nothing about? 02:29-28 Korra at the time Nicole voted she was coming to chat everyday 02:29-36 Nicole legit never came daily. 02:29-44 she was then 02:29-45 She came maybe once every few weesk. 02:29-51 she came daily to talk to me 02:29-55 But there was never a time she was a daily user. 02:30-00 I can ask if need be, YIS. 02:30-04 \o 02:30-11 \o 02:30-20 and DB's friend was in chat twice during his whole TDL usership 02:30-42 both times was when he voted 02:30-42 It was still the same thing. 02:30-42 Inactive users coming to vote because they were asked. 02:30-48 Nicole was active 02:30-50 Yeah. 02:30-53 By your logic, 02:30-55 even if it was only once a week 02:30-58 Nicole didn't "care" for the wiki either. 02:30-59 it was still active 02:31-04 since the rule is 5 months 02:31-15 And "once a week" was an example, not a set in stone then. 02:31-15 Even then she barely came and barely knew anything about the wiki. 02:31-22 But as a user at the time, she still had the right to vote. 02:32-09 *thing, not then 02:32-12 That is true. 02:32-13 Fucken typos. 02:32-13 and the rule was different then and she was there alot 02:32-35 She was legit never here "alot". 02:32-35 You were on her wiki alot, not the other way around. 02:32-40 She legit knew everything about the wiki 02:32-47 Not really. 02:32-51 she was legit here alot 02:32-56 I can ask her. 02:33-01 Let me do that real quick, YIS. 02:33-01 and her and i talked about TDL a lot and she read the pages and etc 02:33-07 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 02:33-12 and this was 02:33-13 Gossip doesn't count as "knowing legit everything". 02:33-16 legit a year ago 02:33-51 ^ @ Korra. 02:33-57 Tfw I got distracted because someone had a hot icon on Discord. 02:34-00 Rip, TKF. 02:34-05 lol. 02:34-13 its not gossip god i hate this chat sometimes 02:34-17 Mine right :^) 02:34-18 the disrespect is so high 02:34-31 Disagreeing with you isn't disrespect. 02:34-35 How is this even disrespect? 02:34-42 It's only disagreeing. 02:34-42 No, TG. 02:34-44 We're having a conversation. 02:34-47 calling everything i am saying lies and gossip is disrespect 02:34-50 Syde's gal, PyroNacht. 02:34-52 We weren't intending to disrespect you. 02:34-54 No. 02:34-59 Hmph, TKF. 02:35-16 The one thing about "Golf NEVER coming" was a spin. 02:35-16 If someone lies, they should expect to be called out on it. That is not disrespect, it's not something we tolerate. 02:35-25 "No." 02:35-27 ???? 02:35-31 I didn't lie 02:35-45 never once have i seen him in TDL and until about 3 months ago i was here daily 02:35-56 Also, normal icon TKF 02:36-07 You literally talked with him months ago in chat, long before he supported Dippy's request. 02:36-16 And not really, it also has ____. @TG 02:36-21 I talked to him on discord 02:36-27 that was the first time i had ever talked to him 02:36-45 Discord too. 02:36-45 Back in 2017, ya talked on chat together, YIS. 02:36-45 02:36-45 Used to make random visits to wherever I was. 02:36-49 *Chat too 02:37-07 the first time i talked to him was on discord 02:37-12 *you remember 02:37-17 *talking 02:39-09 What?! 02:39-12 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 02:39-17 What! 02:39-20 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 02:39-52 What!! 02:39-56 that makes no sense 02:40-17 What makes no sense? 02:40-32 what kora said after my post 02:40-33 In the words of KGB, makes no since. 02:40-54 It was correcting yours, YIS. 02:40-54 Clearly changed it to "The first time you remember talking to him was on Discord". 02:40-55 omg what makes no since 02:41-00 Fuck off. 02:41-20 You talkin' to your sister of your TG? 02:41-34 TG. 02:41-38 ? 02:41-42 oh 02:41-43 TKF. 02:41-48 TG. 02:41-51 TKF. 02:41-56 CMF. 02:41-58 /me adds TG to my ping blacklist. 02:42-00 You talkin' to your sister of your TG? 02:42-27 i don't even see why the fact Nicole voted a year ago for me was bought up when we are talking about the rule change 02:42-37 It was kind of clear why. 02:42-39 clearly i was the one who made the rule about being active 02:42-47 because i want the users who vote to be have 02:42-48 The vote with DB's friend was brought up by yourself. 02:42-49 active* 02:42-56 And that is even older than the vote with Nicole. 02:43-17 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 02:43-20 And the point was to show you were- 02:43-27 Welcome, Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy. 02:43-36 Korra it makes no sense to use that against the argument against the one who made a rule so inactive couldn't vote 02:43-47 At lads and lasses 02:43-48 It makes perfect sense actually. 02:43-54 Bobby 02:44-04 because i made a rule so that would not happen 02:44-29 i'm talking about all of the inactives imo i remember Nicole being active but maybe she wasnt 02:44-37 but i dislike all inactive votes 02:44-40 even ones for me 02:44-49 if you want to vote be active 02:45-15 don't flip votes for something that wont effect you because its not fair to the active wiki members 02:45-31 And that is okay to dislike them. 02:45-31 But the right to vote is the right to vote and I firmly believe that. We should be opening doors and making it easier for users to get involved here, not closing them and making votes exclusive. 02:45-49 You should also really assume good faith. I am pretty sure users aren't coming here "to flip votes", but rather to make a change they want. 02:45-57 Sometimes it's helpful to look at the good of it. 02:46-11 DB's friend def did 02:46-12 And if we find that it's not working, we can always go back to the old system. 02:46-20 Not everything is permanent. 02:46-29 it hasn't really made any changes expect the one it was meant to make 02:46-47 It hasn't "made any changes" because it hasn't been enforced. 02:46-48 At all. 02:46-52 and not a single member besides you and Korra have whined about it 02:46-56 Wasn't even added to the voting guidelines. 02:47-02 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 02:47-04 That was golden. 02:47-04 Syde disagrees with it too. 02:47-04 And we aren't whining. 02:47-13 If we had called her whiny, we would have faced hell and wrath. 02:47-17 Indeed. 02:47-22 Syde disagrees with everything Korra disagrees with 02:47-25 The respect is only wanted from her side and not given. 02:47-27 Here we go. 02:47-29 hes known for being the puppet 02:47-38 Please be respectful, Mess. 02:47-54 I'm sorry syde but it is how i see it 02:48-02 It's one thing to say that about Syde in SC, but on main is totally different. 02:48-20 It's also something you'd be furious af with if we said about you and your friends. 02:48-31 you say it 02:49-06 /me sighs 02:49-12 Look my point is: 02:50-35 While it was never added because staff got lazy af for a while it wouldn't effect active members the ones who vote anyways are active and it would just cause old members to become active again, and will stop the chance of inactive coming to do a friend vote or whatever causing the vote to change in whatever way they voted effecting the active members 02:50-47 when they wont have to live with the results from it 02:51-09 its not fair to us the active ones and it makes no sense for someone who knows nothing about the wiki to vote 02:51-43 rather the vote is removing or adding something its never right for someone to sway the vote if it doesn't effect them 02:51-48 it hasn't had a lot of changes 02:52-16 Now you could take it and clear it up and make a new rule with that being the root 02:52-27 Mess, I think one thing you really need to work on is assuming good faith. 02:52-37 instead of completely removing it 02:52-37 I get your point, indeed. But I don't agree with it for the reasons I stated above. We just can't assume every user that comes to vote is being devious and trying to flip votes because DB had a friend do the same thing MoH was doing over a year ago. 02:52-37 02:52-37 We're also wanting to begin a new era. And how about this: 02:52-52 We try it this way for a bit, and if it doesn't work as planned, 02:52-52 Akumi you know nothing of the past on TDL or the biased friend votes we have had 02:52-55 We can try it your way again. 02:53-01 I never said I did. 02:53-07 Mess, that was legit middle 2017. 02:53-14 It's high passed time to move on from it. 02:53-20 I'm talking about now and the future. 02:53-26 Like, I get your point, 02:53-27 Yes Korra and it will bring it right back 02:53-30 But I think it's time to move on. 02:53-32 Not really. 02:53-38 I don't disagree with everything that Korra disagrees with. I may agree with a lot of the same things. But not all of them. 02:53-43 Like its like Ember coming and voting when shes never on its a clear friend vote 02:54-34 AFK. 02:54-37 I just think there should be a filter of some kind to prevent inactives from possibly over riding actives 02:54-53 I don't really think so to be honest. 02:55-01 because yes its not common for it to happen but 02:55-05 there has been cases 02:55-11 and we never handled it well 02:55-22 They're not going to override anyone, though, which is what we're trying to get at. 02:55-22 They'd work alongside with the active users. 02:55-29 I wouldn't say "never" but "sometimes". 02:55-34 but they don't Akumi 02:55-44 Okay 02:55-44 We've handled grudge and friend votes pretty well, tbh. 02:55-44 02:55-44 And as Akumi said, it's them working alongside other wiki members. 02:55-52 When i was getting my bcrat back 02:55-55 Every user is different. 02:55-56 It's not "us against them", but rather "all of us on one team". 02:55-59 a lot of inactives voted for me 02:56-05 causing me to get my rights 02:56-11 but it wasn't fair 02:56-11 We don't always know how each user is going to act. 02:56-16 not to the active members who it effected 02:56-17 It was fair, sadly. 02:56-24 Yeah. 02:56-31 when those users hadn't been on in forever 02:56-39 Just because a user is inactive does not mean that they are more or less educated than others. 02:56-49 There was a consensus, so it was fair. 02:56-50 they overrode the concerns of the active members 02:56-58 simply to cast a friend vote in my favor 02:57-01 which i really hate 02:57-08 and i dont want to happen again 02:57-09 Is that really a problem though? 02:57-15 yes Syde 02:57-29 I'm not so sure. 02:57-35 Ashley and all the others even Paris haven't been on since nor before 02:58-00 A friend vote is a problem, indeed. 02:58-00 But you can't assume that everyone is going to cast a friend vote in your favor. 02:58-00 Active users can do the same thing too, so under that logic, let's add a filter for them, too. 02:58-04 If the majority gets what they wanted, then that sounds pretty fair to me. It's not always about how active users are. It's about what they want. 02:58-20 i agree Akumi 02:58-28 While people might vote for friends, 02:58-36 it's very had to prove they voted just because they were friends. 02:58-38 Syde they didn't even know my work as TDL staff 02:58-38 And at the same time, 02:58-48 they just knew it was something their friend wanted 02:58-54 They might vote for their friend because they know they're a good hard-working user. 02:58-56 it wasn't right for the users who were active 02:58-59 That may be true. But we can't always prove that they really were friend votes. 02:58-59 It's not really so black and white. 02:59-16 Yeah. 02:59-35 i would not have gotten my rights back then if it wasn't for inactives showing up to simply cast a friend vote 02:59-54 You would have, sadly. 03:00-15 But how exactly did they find out about the voting in advance? 03:00-28 As MH, CS65, SF, CMF, TKF, etc voted support. 03:00-28 Which was more than DB, Neo, Kaine's and their rando's vote. 03:00-32 that was actually one of the largest user turn out in TDL history i think 03:00-50 16:00:28 TheKorraFanatic: As MH, CS65, SF, CMF, TKF, etc voted support. 03:00-50 Which was more than DB, Neo, Kaine's and their rando's vote. 03:00-50 Yeah. 03:01-14 So even without the inactive voters voting, the support still would have over-turned the oppose. 03:01-20 True. 03:01-50 True, true. 03:01-55 You might want to count the "friend" votes vs. "non-friend" votes more carefully when making statements like that. 03:02-11 actually Syde was oppose back then 03:02-15 I'm sure she's aware of that, Syde. She was simply telling it was from her view. 03:02-19 Not the first request, MoH. 03:02-22 The others after, yes. 03:02-27 I supported. 03:02-35 And I opposed the demotion thread. 03:02-49 ^ 03:02-59 He's really actually never wanted against you on URR. 03:03-01 Just AR. 03:03-36 I was supportive of half of the ARs actually. I was neutral on the third. And oppose on the last. 03:03-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:04-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:05-03 I guess 03:05-40 i still do not like the idea of inactives effecting changes for the ones who have to deal with the results when they are just gonna disappear again and not have to deal with it 03:05-50 I changed to oppose overtime because it seemed like you weren't heeding the concerns that other users and myself had. 03:06-40 That was fun. 03:06-43 And new concerns were raised overtime which weren't addressed. 03:06-58 We accused each of lies and whining, then after all that, we're talking calmly again listening to each other. 03:07-03 Happens every single time. 03:07-11 Gotta love TDL 03:07-15 Ye. 03:07-26 It's like clockwork. 03:07-47 night TDL 03:07-53 Night! o/ 03:07-57 Night, TG. ^^ 03:08-14 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 03:10-16 Haha, they will NEVER figure out that I stole the krabby patty secret from Mr. Krabs and have hidden it under my mattress, tkf 03:10-23 Wtf! This isn't PM! 03:10-26 Huh 03:10-34 I said nothing 03:10-51 lol. 03:18-57 Hm/ 03:19-22 no u 03:19-44 lol. 03:27-52 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:28-07 wb South! o/ 03:28-49 Yeh 03:30-00 Farewell, C.S 03:30-26 I'm not leaving. 03:34-48 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:34-56 But what if you are 03:35-03 and you don't realize it 03:36-56 ~ Lavertus has joined the chat ~ 03:37-20 LAV on this time of the night? 03:37-28 Lav, lav, eating sugar? 03:37-49 o/ 03:37-51 lmao. 03:37-55 ~ Lavertus has left the chat ~ 03:42-57 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:43-02 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:44-42 Korra 03:44-55 whats the link for the rename tool 03:45-18 https://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/Special%3AUserRenameTool 03:45-25 ty 03:45-40 (yes) 03:45-58 (yes) 03:51-46 You're renaming MoH? 03:51-59 Thought it was renamned already! 03:52-33 Btw, I think it's time to head out. 03:52-42 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 03:52-53 Hey Chad. 03:53-13 Rick! o/ 03:53-34 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 03:53-47 No i was getting it for someone else 03:54-04 As I thought. 03:54-15 Somehow. 03:55-05 probably because you knew my account was already renamed 03:55-22 CS65 ruined by Wild Kitty Mother Cat. 03:55-33 ? 03:55-49 mess can i turn https://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/User:Messenger_of_Heaven/Genesis#Locations into a bulleted list 03:55-50 Not really. 03:56-05 yes 03:56-13 why was MISSES in all caps 03:56-33 ?? 03:56-55 thekorrafanatic MISSES jane the killer 03:57-06 Because you'd already changed accounts. But yeah, I did know that you'd renamed before. Though that wasn't the main reason I was thinking of. Also you didn't seem like you wanted to rename at the moment. 03:57-12 It doesn't matter, OW. 03:57-22 I also don't remember it ever being in full caps. 03:57-22 Also Rick i was trying to figure out a sixth location if you can make up a name go ahead and add it 03:57-44 Anyways, TKFMTJK moved on, move on from him. :) 03:57-44 He was a fool and died. Broke by CCC. 03:57-54 i'm bad at making up words 03:58-25 jacob doesnt have a surname because i'm bad at making up last names 03:58-34 but not first names weirdly enough 03:58-39 starling 03:58-51 no 03:59-31 what is this 2001 a space odyssey 04:00-24 yeh 04:00-32 turner 04:00-41 https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/the-demons-light/images/0/00/20180624_233352.jpg am i wrong to assume Giannis is Emo or Goffic 04:00-46 *goffick 04:00-48 don 04:00-57 't correct me my misepleing was inetloon 04:01-00 Jacob Turner* 04:01-02 Knowing Scar, he's probably both. 04:01-28 i find it really funny that Xeren's human solgiers are mostly edgy teenagers 04:01-29 Gothic. 04:01-57 https://myimmortal.wikia.com/wiki/Goth#In_My_Immortal 04:02-04 educate yourself 04:02-46 ~ Knightmare21 has joined the chat ~ 04:02-57 Hey Knightmare! o/ 04:02-57 yo bro 04:03-15 oh lord 04:03-56 oh lord 04:04-03 i could do an entire seminar on my immortal 04:04-09 Welcome, Knightmare21. 04:04-14 i'm not sure if thats more impressive or sad 04:04-18 hi mess ; 04:04-29 ;)* 04:04-38 oh lord 04:05-21 what does it take for a vandal to hit the flipping large removal flag on CVN 04:05-28 my message blocker is broke for some reason 04:06-58 y i get ban other day 04:07-13 Please don't ask about other wiki bans here. 04:07-17 ^ 04:07-20 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 04:07-39 y 04:07-49 Because. 04:07-49 its the rules 04:07-56 It's against the rules to do so. 04:08-02 but yyyy 04:08-20 (facepalms) 04:08-22 It's about time you didn't ask and just did. 04:08-34 if you want to change the rules then make a proposal my man 04:08-38 Yeah. 04:08-45 But I wouldn't expect it to pass. 04:09-02 Its the rules to prevent drama from one chat becoming another chat's issue 04:09-03 c="redI see that FanaticBot retired for the day?/c 04:09-05 that's why 04:09-07 Correct. 04:09-15 Fuuuuu 04:09-25 wait are you referring to the November 6 ban on here 04:09-44 Korra. 04:09-48 dat and add 04:09-56 I was going to ask him that. But then Korra commented which made me think he must have been talking about one on another wiki. 04:10-10 What, Toby. 04:10-15 Hi 04:10-17 https://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Log/chatban?page=User%3AKnightmare21 says rude behavior so i assume you were being rude 04:11-36 I was not welcomed. Jerks. 04:11-47 hi 04:12-12 Sorry. 04:12-14 Hey! o/ 04:12-28 Hi. U r no long a jerk ow, and syde 04:12-43 Longer* 04:13-07 my friend who blocked me because he thought i was too ugly to be friends with just sent me a friend request 04:13-22 Lol 04:13-32 lol. 04:13-37 accept it, tell them to go fuck themselves than block 04:13-41 I guess they realised their wrongdoing. 04:13-47 ^ 04:13-48 And lol. 04:13-53 ^ 04:14-02 I think a lecture would be better than an insult. 04:14-09 Tru 04:14-11 okay my advice might be bad consider whats syde said 04:14-13 doesn't persontily matter more? 04:14-26 Yes 04:14-42 then why the hell do i keep getting this 04:14-51 Idfk 04:15-08 I've legit been dumped over how i look 04:15-13 now blocks from friends? 04:15-19 am i really that ugly? 04:15-24 No. 04:15-28 No. 04:15-33 Crowds, MOH. 04:15-36 Explained earlier. 04:15-43 Seems I got a PM from CS65. 04:15-48 J 04:16-03 they are all from different types of crowds! 04:16-04 J 04:16-04 Jfk* 04:16-04 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:16-05 seems i sent a pm to CS56 04:16-11 All the same, MoH. 04:16-29 Korra 04:16-37 its just the culture now only cares for looks 04:16-45 they'll all assholes too though 04:16-49 ^ 04:16-55 *they're 04:17-01 Lol 04:17-05 Not the people I hang around, YIS. 04:17-05 my grammar is decaying please help 04:17-10 Nah. 04:17-29 plz korea 04:17-31 wikia nerds? 04:17-37 Sry got depression to deal with. 04:17-46 wikia nerds are real men ngl 04:18-02 Ngl? 04:18-13 not gonna lie 04:18-18 You can call them "Wikia nerds" I suppose, but it doesn't cause me as much trouble as your crowd does, MoH! 04:18-18 Oh 04:18-26 Looks are a benefit. But they wouldn't count for much if they don't have a decent personality. 04:18-35 ^ 04:19-01 i knew i was ugly 04:19-06 i didn't think i was that ugly 04:19-40 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 04:19-41 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 04:20-11 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 04:20-12 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 04:20-38 I wouldn't say ugly to be honest. 04:20-42 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 04:20-43 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 04:21-05 I wouldn't say ugly to be honest. 04:21-10 And Syde is very picky, 04:21-14 So take this man for his word. 04:21-42 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 04:21-49 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 04:21-51 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 04:22-10 MoH is not ugly 04:22-31 bleh 04:22-35 How am I picky exactly? 04:22-45 Lol 04:22-47 tell that to my ex and my friend that blocked me because i was too ugly to be friends with 04:22-50 Over ya girls. 04:23-02 They're literal pieces of shit, MoH. 04:23-05 Lol 04:23-22 I agree 04:23-26 Damn korra 04:23-26 How? 04:23-40 What! 04:24-38 ; 04:25-26 I see, I see. 04:25-31 ? 04:27-28 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 04:27-57 who a gurl 04:28-09 Can you not. 04:28-18 wat 04:28-33 This isn't a hook-up chat for you, so please do not ask that. 04:28-37 (facepalms) 04:29-48 Knightmare dating chat is 04:30-07 Please don't link other chats. 04:30-17 Syde, hover over the link. 04:30-36 bitch 04:31-01 ~ Knightmare21 has been kicked by TheKorraFanatic ~ 04:31-02 ~ Knightmare21 has left the chat ~ 04:31-23 Oh, right. 04:31-23 shouldn't a warn be given? 04:31-28 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 04:31-35 "Please don't insult users" 04:31-40 /me explodes into chat like a madman 04:31-41 When they return, yes. 04:31-53 The moderators know how to handle it. 04:31-56 Welcome, TheRogue12. 04:32-00 /me bonks Rogue 04:32-08 excuse me perhaps you forgot 04:32-23 I'm MoH former Bcrat and admin currently on break 04:32-54 Literally what the hell? 04:32-58 What is that! 04:33-04 I know who you are, I know you're an admin, but I never knew you were former bcrat or on break 04:33-06 sooooooooo 04:33-07 Lol. 04:33-09 50/50 04:33-12 Did I miss something? 04:33-12 I half win 04:33-15 :p 04:33-21 This ain't making sense. 04:33-25 terrifying 04:33-34 Dont talk down to me like I'm some user who doesn't know how TDL works 04:33-39 where is my son 04:33-40 No one did that. 04:33-45 when I've legit been here longer than everyone in chat minus you 04:33-46 But you can't tell users how to moderate. 04:33-51 Which you have done several times today. 04:33-57 .... 04:34-00 what did I do? :/ 04:34-00 You are a regular user currently, sorry to alert you of that. 04:34-10 on break admin 04:34-14 You don't see Rick telling us how to moderate, do you? 04:34-24 No, you don't know if you'll be getting rights back. 04:34-34 yeah do what korra says 04:34-38 You will be treated like any other user. 04:34-42 You aren't on break. 04:34-47 You resigned. 04:34-50 who are you guys talking to? 04:34-50 Can't be telling the administration how to moderate on main. 04:34-53 i didn't resign 04:34-59 You actually did, tbh. 04:35-01 i left as a break due to a mental break down 04:35-03 mess you said "TDL doesn;t need me anyways" as yiur demotion reason 04:35-11 Then decided a few days later to declare it as a break because you wanted to come back. 04:35-22 You said in your resign message that the community didn't need you. That's clearly a resign message. 04:35-41 yeah followed by me doing an action i cant say on main 04:36-00 But until that break is over, you are a regular user and can't be telling us how to moderate. You can, of course, tell us in PM (And I literally PMed you too) 04:36-00 And you will get moderated too if needed. 04:36-03 clearly wasn't in the right mental state 04:36-32 Seems I gotta PM from OW. 04:37-00 It wasn't really even a break. But alright. 04:37-18 ~ Knightmare21 has joined the chat ~ 04:37-35 Welcome, Knightmare21. 04:37-44 It might be best if I don't talk for a bit because I'm rather heated because there's this alarm in the house that won't be quiet. 04:37-58 ~ Knightmare21 has left the chat ~ 04:38-04 Please do not be rude to users, as you literally told this the other day and even banned over it. Please learn from your mistakes and read the chat guidelines. 04:38-04 ... If anyone needs me (doubt it) I'm probably not going to respond quickly 04:39-00 Actually I'ma go due to a certain DM i just got if you need me i'll be on ADD and i might reply to discord 04:39-03 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 04:39-28 fuck 04:40-30 does anyone here know any good words-of-wisdom for depressed people? I really need some for a friend rn 04:40-36 Idk. 04:40-52 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 04:41-06 okay 04:41-06 wb Mess! o/ 04:41-12 Nvm back because I keep reading that dm over and over 04:41-55 Simply tell us this DM in a group DM. 04:41-55 Get the support you need from us, your friends. Category:Wikia Chat logs